unexpected things
by Ezza-1989
Summary: sequel to trapped! Rose has a wonderful new life with Jack, and her daughter Cora, but when Rose becomes in danger, what happens if Cal's the only one who can help?
1. Default Chapter

hey guys !

This is the sequel to Trapped! sorry it's so short! but i'm really busy, i'll try make it longer . . . hope you enjoy it! Remember to please read and review!

* * *

Chapter One

The new life

* * *

Rose always ended her story that she never saw Cal again . . . but what if she did?

Rose danced as best as she could with Cora, but her large belly sticking out made it hard. "Alright Cora," she said, allowing herself to fall into a chair, "Mummy needs a rest." Cora made a disappointed face, her big blue eyes pleading for more, rose laughed. "Later, mummy's tired with carrying your brother or sister around." She smiled and reached out towards Cora's small hands, taking them and placing them on her swollen belly. "Feel it?" Cora's big blue eyes got if possible-even bigger, and a smile spread across her face, the way it always did when she felt that baby kick. Only five years old, Cora was a beautiful little girl. From her mother she had inherited her red hair and fiery spirit, from her father, piercing blue eyes and a talent for drawing. "Mummy," she whispered, "she's so strong." Rose smiled, "it might be a boy," she reminded her daughter. She was almost due now, and she knew it had been rather stupid to insist that her and Jack go to the Chippewa falls local fair, but she couldn't help it; she liked to be a part of things.

"Alright, heres your food!" said a cheery voice from behind them. "Daddy! The baby kicked, I felt it again daddy!" Cora tugged at her father jack's t-shirt. Jack smiled as he squeezed between them. "Did you?" he rubbed Rose's stomach playfully, "wow that's baby's strong isn't it?" Cora giggled. As they ate Rose remembered all the wonderful times she had with Jack. What would she have done if it had all gone differently? If she had married Cal? Surely she would be dead now. Instead she was here with the man of her dreams, who loved her just as much as she loved him. She had a beautiful daughter-and another child soon to be.

Jack turned to look at her. "what?" he asked playfully. His eyes lowered there gaze upon her belly. "you should have stayed at home, rose." He said thoughtfully. "oh really?" said rose, raising her eyebrows and putting on an air of snootiness that only she could achieve. Jack burst into laugher, before leaning over and giving her a kiss. "Daddy!" Jack gave rose a meek smile as the five year old interrupted the moment. As jack listened patiently to whatever Cora might be telling him, Rose watched as a gentleman and his wife, beautifully dressed, past by, wrinkling their noses at the "poor" people. _"I've got more class than you," _thought Rose angrily, the woman reminded her strongly of Ruth. Ruth, she hardly ever thought about _her. _She never referred to her, spoke of her, or thought of her as her mother. After all, she had nearly destroyed, her, and when she had found the man of her dreams, her soul mate, tried to force her to marry cal. She hated Cal. And now, she found her hating most of those rich snobs, she knew she used to be one of them, but she was different now, she'd always wanted to break free.

"Rose?" jacks wonderful caring thought broke into her thoughts. "Yes?" he smiled at her. "Paul needs a hand, do you mind if I leave? I wouldn't, but," "go on!" she cut in, giggling. "I'll be fine." Jack gave her his wonderful smile and hurried away to help Paul, who was in a muddle somewhere. "mummy! Mummy! Can we dance now!" Cora pulled hard at her mother's hands. Rose allowed herself to be pulled over to the crowd of happy couples dancing, as she tried to teach her impatient daughter the dance Jack had once taught her. After a while Rose found herself beginning to tire. "wait here," she said, "I just need to get a drink. Now stay here Cora, and don't move." She made it very firm and clear to the reluctant five year old. "yes mummy." Rose hurried as best as she could to the table where she'd left her drink. Taking a large sip, finely, she was satisfied. Turning round, her eyes searched for Cora, she should have been only a few meters away-but she was gone.


	2. Meeting an Old Foe

Chapter two

Meeting an Old Foe

Cora sat down and cried, she had enjoyed the first 15 minutes of being on her own, having escaped her mothers watchful gaze, but now she lost and alone. . . and scared. Around her the crowd didn't seem to notice or care that a little girl sat in the corner wailing for her mother. Maybe they where too busy, or maybe they couldn't hear her above the noise of the crowd, but no one stopped to help.

"Can you hear that Cal?" Cal Hockley stopped impatiently beside his wife. "What?" he asked quietly. First Prudence had wanted to go to the charity event, and then this fair, full of low lives and no goods. "Can you hear that?" she asked, oblivious to his discomfit. "Can you?" Cal listened, in spite of himself. Crying, a faint crying of some young child, it was hard to distinguish from the other loud sounds, but now that he carefully listened he could hear it. Prudence walked down a small makeshift ally, as the sound got steadily louder. "look!" she said in dismay. "some commoner has left their child here, now really." she glared at Cal crossly. "can you believe that Cal dear? Letting their children run off and get lost? It's disgusting!" Cal agreed quickly. He couldn't have cared less, let the scum do as they liked! But he had been reminded strongly of something that happened almost six years ago, a shameful event he had committed on the titanic long ago . . . "come sweet pea," he said quietly, clearing his throat, he tried to lead her away. "Cal, honey," she said defiantly, "we can't just leave her here, that would make as bad as them." Cal kept his cool, he was good at that, at least when others were around, but he demanded authority, and Prudence knew that. "Please," she begged. "what if it was Oliver?" she said, referring to there son. "fine, but this better not hinder me, I can't be late for my meeting." Prudence rushed towards the child. "hello dear," she said, eyeing the girl with pity and disrespect, if at all possible in one glance. "what's your name?"

"are you sure you haven't seen her?" rose was desperate. "No," the man shook his head, "not at all, ma'am, but I hope you find her." Rose rushed off, breathless, without saying thankyou-she was too worried. Cora had been missing for so long! What if she was hurt? Or worse? Panic was rising within her, she had to find her! Oh why did she run off? If only jack were here, he would know what to do. Minutes passed and she continued her desperate search. If she was almost in tears when she heard a voice. "Mummy! Mummy!" she turned around and there was Cora burying herself into her arms. "oh Cora!" she hugged her hard. "don't you ever, ever run off on me like that again! Do you understand? You scared me!"

"_Hem, hem"_

Rose looked up to see who was standing next to her. A lady well dressed in elegant clothes and very expensive jewellery was clearing her throat. "is this your child?" she nodded towards Cora. "yes." Said Rose, a little uneasily, she defiantly didn't like this woman. "I suppose so," she snapped, "you should be ashamed of yourself, letting your child get lost like _that._" Rose got up to her feet, holding onto Cora's hand tightly. "Excuse me," she said loudly, putting on the same, classy well spoken manner that she was so used to. the lady seemed taken back. "I don't know where you learnt to speak like that, but if you speak in such a manner I would expect you would take better care of your children." Rose narrowed her eyes. "this is absurd!" she said angrily. "Cora is my child, and I take good care of her, she escaped my eyes for less than a minute and she was gone." She paused. "what would you know, why with maids and all caring for your children."

The woman, who ever she was, opened her mouth to retaliate, as Rose turned to walk away, when a voice sent shivers down her spine. "sweet pea, did you find it's mother?" Rose spun around in horror-and came face to face with Cal.

Cal actually took a step back, he looked like he had seen a ghost, and a frighted squeak escaped Rose's lips. "what?" Prudence looked between her husband and the strange woman. "have you two . . . met before?" she gave Rose a strange look. "well!" she demanded, "have you?" Cal cleared his throat, and quickly tried to go back to his carefree and strict manner, the red hair woman stared as if she were in shock. "we've . . . met." Said Cal quietly, his eyes gazing at Rose's beautiful face, travelling down and finely resting on her belly. He cleared his throat again. "I see, this child then . . . she's yours." He spoke slowly, in a strained voice; it sent shivers down Rose's spine. Rose turned to look at her beautiful daughter, who was confused at what was going on. "yes," she said, somehow finding her voice. "why wouldn't I have a daughter Cal." She added, regaining some of her fiery independence. "I see you've _moved_ on." Suddenly Prudence gasped. "it her, isn't it?" she said, quickly turning to Cal. "my god it's _her._" Cal nodded his head slightly, yet his eyes never left Rose. "you!" snarled prudence. "Rose, I've heard about you!" "what lies did Cal feed you then?" snapped Rose, loosing her temper. "that I was some crazy little girl with silly idea's in my head? I'm happy, if you haven't noticed." Cal grabbed hold of his wife's arm. "come Prudence," he whispered, "lets not waste our breath here, c'mon sweet pea." That was just like Cal, running away before the truth came out. "sweet pea?" she said loudly, "wasn't that my pet name, Cal?" Prudence swung round in shock. "pardon?" "Sweet pea." Repeated Rose, "that was my pet name." Cal went a shade whiter. Prudence narrowed her eyes, but was unable to speak. Rose watched her carefully, ignoring Cora who was getting impatient and pulling her arm.

Then suddenly Cal got mad, it was a long time before he had gotten so mad, and it was the first time he had an outburst that was not hidden from the public eye. "why don't you go back to him." He whispered, "to your gutter rat." Rose's pale face flushed, she narrowed her eyes. How dare Cal call Jack that, how dare he! Before she knew what she was saying, before she could stop herself, the words escaped her lips. "Missing the heart of the ocean Cal?" suddenly all the noise seemed to disappear, everything seemed so deathly quiet. She'd made a mistake, a big mistake. "Come Cora," she whispered quietly, but before she could walk away a stabbing pain brought her to her knees.

"Mummy! Mummy!" prudence watched in horror as Rose fell to her knees. In truth she hated the girl, she heard all about her, and her "silly business" but at the moment she wasn't too fond of Cal either, and she was a good person-she'd help anyone in trouble. "are you okay?" she rushed to the beautiful girl's side, she was clearing in distress. Gasping with pain. "Cal!" she spun around and angrily shouted at her husband, "Cal get help! I think she's gone into labour."


	3. things could get worse

Chapter three

Prudence kneeled beside Rose as she yelled again, her pretty face becoming distorted with the pain. She didn't know what to do, or what to say? How could she even talk to Rose? This silly girl who'd run away from everything sensible. Beside her Cora wailed, frightened and confused. "It's alright Cora," Rose managed to gasp, leaning over and grabbing her Childs hand. "It's alright, mummy's going to be okay, you be a brave girl for mummy." Cora nodded her head solemnly, but tears still continued to flow down her face. Rose started to sit up, much to Prudence's horror. "Sit down!" she said, trying to adopt a soothing voice "you need your rest." "I do not-arrghh!" Rose fell back, defeated as an even stronger contraction hit her. She felt like an idiot, lying there in dirt, with everyone staring at her. "jack!" she gasped, "jack, I want jack!" she tried to push herself up again, but this time she was so overcome with dizziness she gave up. What was going on? It had never been this bad with Cora, she was suddenly very frightened, and something was horribly wrong, very wrong.

Prudence watched in horror as Rose's condition got worse by the minute, she began to moan for jack, she wondered were the young girls husband was, typical of those sort of people to leave their loves ones when they needed them most, or so she thought. Suddenly Cal came towards her, with, much to her amazement-Rupert, their personal doctor. "is she alright doctor?" asked Prudence, still kneeling beside Rose, "she seems awfully bad." Rupert frowned, "we need to get her out of here," he said gruffly, "the drivers bringing the car around, he should be here any minute." And as if on cue, the doctors stylish car arrived, followed by Cal's own.

"here, help me get her into the car." Rupert helped a now almost unconscious Rose to her feet. Prudence rushed in to help, Cal merely stood and watched. "mummy! Mummy!" Cora began to wail loudly, as she was left behind. "Cal help her!" Prudence managed to shout as she helped Rose into the back seat of the doctor's car. Cal stepped reluctantly towards the frightened child, but before he could take her, she ran away, frightened and confused. "damn!" he swore bitterly, but the girl was no where to be seen, and he really couldn't care. He turned around to get in the car with his wife-but she was gone-with rose.

"is she okay?" Prudence half sat-half kneeled near Rose, who was laying on the backseat of the car, moaning. It had been rather a tight fir for her, Rose and the doctor to all fit in the back seat, but after seeing Cal scare away Rose's daughter, Prudence didn't want to be alone with him. The doctor frowned. "Something's wrong," he said, "we need to treat her as quickly as possible." Prudence frowned, "but the hospital miles away!" she thought for a few minutes, "take her to our manner," she said quickly, thinking of their small mansion they stayed in when on business trips in the area, "she should be okay there." Suddenly rose screamed, Prudence put a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up!" she exclaimed. Rose pulled away from her touch, moaning. "jack!" she gasped, "jack! I want jack!" the doctor raised his eyebrows. "her husband," said Prudence quickly, "I don't know were he is . . ." suddenly Rose flung her arm out, hand open, waiting for someone to grab it. "Cora," she cried, "where's Cora, Cora honey?" her hand opened and closed, waiting for her child to grab it. "it's alright rose dear," said Prudence quickly, "she's okay, don't worry . . ." but Rose continued to moan for her child and husband.

They pulled into the manner's driveway and parked next to the large expensive house. A nurse opened the door, and came rushing out, her face draining of colour when she was rose. "Help us Wendy!" prudence snapped. The nurse rushed inside, quickly preparing a bed and other things for the young lady. Carefully Rose was helped onto the bed, as the doctor hurried back to the car to get his medical equipment. Prudence tried to calm her down, but she pulled away from her touch, and continued to sob her husband and child.

"There, there Rose, calm down, everything will be okay, just calm down." Rose pulled away as best as she could from Prudence. She was in so much pain, and so confused. Where was jack? And where was Cora? She felt so frightened and alone, all she wanted was jack, to be safe in his loving arms, but where was he? She tried to pull herself together, to calm herself down, but she couldn't. Here she was, in one of Cal's houses, with his wife, and about to give birth, the situation couldn't have possibly gotten any worse or could it-but the look of the doctors face it had.


	4. Things are worse

Chapter four

* * *

Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been really busy, and thought this story had been forgotten

* * *

_Things are worse_

"Hey Harry, have you seen Rose?" Jack continued to look around for his wife. Harry shook his head, "no mate, I haven't seen her for a while." Jack began to run, pushing his way through the crowd, were was she? And what about Cora, it wasn't like Rose to run off without telling anyone, especially when she was heavily pregnant. Suddenly he heard crying and a loud voice. "Stop pulling! I'm not going to hurt you!" Jack spun around. He saw Cora struggling and crying, trying to escape the grip of a well dressed dark haired man who had his back to him.

"Hey let go of her!" he ran towards the man and punched him hard in the face, just as he turned around to see who had shouted. "Daddy!" Cora threw herself into her father's arms, clearly distressed. Jack heard a groan; quickly he looked up and saw to his horror that he recognised the man-Cal.

"What did you do with her!" he yelled, taking a threatening step towards him. "Where's Rose? What did you do with her?" Cal put a hand up to his nose, which was bleeding. "I didn't o anything!" he growled at him, his eyes narrowed. Jack glared at him, and he quickly continued. "I don' know where she is! She went into labour, my wife and the doctor took her, I went to get your daughter here." He nodded his head towards a still crying Cora. "where did they take her!" yelled Jack, even more panicked, "where?" "to the hospital, I imagine!" replied Cal.

Spinning round Jack pulled Cora into his arms and ran. He had to get help, he had to find Rose! He hardly knew where he was running, and he hardly cared, running wildly he accidentally crashed into a woman, sending her flying. Picking up Cora first, he quickly helped the lady to her feet. "sorry ma'am," he quickly apologised as her husband began to shout angrily. "I'm really sorry!" "by god you should be!" shouted her angry husband. "what did you think you where doing?" "please," said jack, "sir, my wife went into labour, I was told she was taken to the hospital, but I can't get there! Please sir," he begged, "please help me!" the gentleman suddenly changed his tone. "well, why didn't you tell me?" he barked, "come lad, follow me, I'll make sure you get there."

Jack didn't say much as the man drove Jack, Cora and his wife to the hospital. The only time he spoke was to either thank the man once gain, or reassure Cora that everything would be alright. "did he hurt you?" he asked Cora quietly, the little girl shook her head. "no," she sobbed, "but mummy got mad, she yelled at them."

Jack wondered what Rose had said? It must have been a shock for her to come face to face with Cal, he hoped she was okay . . . if something happened . . . well, he didn't want to think about that.

It seemed like hours, but finely they reached the hospital. Jack rushed inside, quickly asking were Rose was. "Mrs. Dawson?" the lady didn't sound a bit fazed at jack's worried state. "oh yes, we got a telegram for you only a minute ago. She's not here, they told me to give this to you if you arrived." She held out a piece of paper and jack tore it from her hands, reading it quickly.

"What!" he yelled, "they took her _where!_" but it was there, so plain in black and white-written on the paper was the address to Cal's house.

Cal opened the door to the manner and stepped into his house, all he wanted was to be alone and wallow in self pity at his bitter memories, but as soon as he entered the house he was met by a commotion. Maids running everywhere. Shouting orders at one another, and then he saw prudence, his _own _wife, working among them. "what's going on!" he cried out angrily. Prudence glanced up in surprise. "Cal! How long have you been here?" she asked, then without waiting for a response she yelled, "honey, please get some towels quickly!" before Cal could answer he found himself obliged to carry a bundle of bright white towels into the spare room. He didn't know what he had expected to see when he walked in that room, but it was not what he saw.

Rose lay on the bed, moaning in clear distress. She was barely conscious, her red curls hanging limply, her beautiful face white as a sheet. And as much as Cal told himself he hated her, somewhere deep inside he felt a stab of pain at seeing her so helpless. And he remembered, she had once been _his _he had owned her once, and she would have been _his _wife. But she left him, left him for the gutter rat, she had his child, she was going to have another child of his-and even now she cried out his name, and bitter pain and hatred rushed over him once more.

He stood there, in the middle of the room, watching the commotion around him, not really knowing what to do, for this was not a gentleman's place to be. finely Prudence noticed him. "Cal!" she called, "cal, go and get her husband Jack, please, he should be here!" she turned her attention back to Rose. Cal flinched at the very sound of his name, "I can't get him, I sent him to the hospital." He replied stiffly. "oh Cal!" prudence didn't even look at him this time, "well notify the hospital then so they can send him here! Hurry!"

Prudence turned back to the doctor, "what's happening? Is she going to be alright?" Rupert looked at Rose, his forehead lined with worry. "The baby is in beach position," he said quietly, "and it is stuck, if we don't deliver soon, we won't only lose the baby, but the young lady as well." Prudence gasped, "can't…can't you do anything?" Rupert shook his head, "I've tried, and I'll try again but…" his voice trailed off.

"Here you are son, good luck." "Thanks," Jack jumped out of the car, "thanks so much for the lift," he pulled Cora tightly into his arms. "that's alright," the man called, "you just look after your wife, bye!" and he was off. Jack turned to the huge Manson before him-and this was just a house for business? What a waste, but he had no time to worry about the house, Cora in his arms, he ran to the door and pounded on it.

A young maid opened the door, "Jack Dawson?" she inquired, before quickly inviting them inside. "Here, Alanna, take the little one," she instructed a much older woman, before showing jack down the hall. "the door down the end, on the right," she whispered, before scurrying away.

Jack was just about to open the door, when it opened itself, and Cal appeared.


	5. You can't give up

Chapter five

_You can't give up_

Jack froze, not knowing what to do, then he noticed the bloody towels in his hand. Cal saw his gaze, and his shocked expression. "you'd better go," he said quietly, his voice was almost sad, like he was trying to hide the emotions, "she's been asking for you," and he walked away.

Jack entered the room.

Rose was lying on a bed, her eyes closed, face pale as a ghost. Her hair was limp, and moist with sweat that now ran down her forehead, there was blood on the sheets.

"what's wrong," jack managed to say, he rushed to her side, "Rose! Rose!" but she didn't respond. "what happened!" he shouted, spinning around, "what did you do? Is she dead?" he felt tears well up in his eyes, "rose?" he took her hand in his softly.

"the child is stuck," the doctor said quietly from the corner, "I've tried everything, believe me, but she's just too exhausted too push it out now, and I believe it may already be dead…" Jack felt as if his heart was being torn into tiny little shreds, "and rose!" he demanded, "what about her?" but only awful silence filled the room.

"I'll give you a minute," the doctor mumbled, and summed for Cal's wife to follow him, to Jack's surprise, there were tears in her eyes.

"Rose?" jack whispered silently as he heard the door click. "Rose, rose can you hear me, rose?" slowly her eyes fluttered open, "jack." She whispered hoarsely, "jack.." just seeing him brought immense comfort to her. "rose," he managed to smile, through tears still spilled down his face. "I love you jack," she whispered, he squeezed her hand.

"no, rose, don't say goodbye," he struggled to find the words, "you can't do this rose, do you hear me? You can't do this to Cora, or the baby, or …me. What happened to not without you? I jump I jump, right?"

she gave a small sob, "I can't." "yes you can!" he was almost shouting, but he controlled himself, "please rose, don't give up, don't leave me," he clutched her hand, "please, I can't lose you, not after everything that's happened, not after everything we've done. It's meant to be rose, we're soul mates, so you can't give up." He could feel his heart breaking, because he knew if rose died, he would never really live again.

Rose, took a deep breath, squeezing jack's hand harder. How could she keep going? She felt ready to die now, she was exhausted, had given up…she couldn't do it. And yet something inside her urged her to keep trying, "you have to," it said, "you went through so much for what you got, don't give it up now,"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

She heard jack yelling, the doctor ran in, as well as prudence, he saw the look in roses eyes of determination, and was in awe of her will to never give up.

"Alright miss, push!" he instructed, Rose screamed, panting and struggling, "its coming!" he cried, "come on, three more, three more!" Rose pushed harder, screaming even louder, the bay was almost out now, Rupert glanced at rose, "okay we only have it's head left now, just one big bush left. Ready…1…2..3!" but rose didn't push. "I can't!" she sobbed, "I can't! I can't!"

"yes you can rose! You can do this!" jack yelled, kissing her hand, "come on, only one more left, now on the count of three! One…two…three!"

With newfound strength rose pushed the child out, sobbing wildly, but from the child there was silence. Jack caught the doctors eye, he was leaning over the baby, he could that he was worried, and then-crying, loud healthy crying!

"oh thank the lord!" cried prudence, who had been quiet forgotten in the corner. "congratulations young rose," said Rupert, handing the baby towards her, wrapped in a towel, it's a healthy baby boy."

"oh jack!" whispered Rose, as she took him in her eyes, "he's beautiful, oh jack he's so beautiful," she kissed his forehead, before laughing. Jack could only grin.

The baby boy had rose's pale blue eyes, with exactly the same fiery spark in them, but he had a head of blonde hair he had inherited from his father.

"have you thought of a name?" the doctor inquired, Jack grinned, "we had settled on. William, but he doesn't seem like a William to me." Rose smiled, "Cody," she whispered quietly, "jack, I think Cody." "hello Cody," jack said, taking his sons tiny hand into his.


	6. Where is it?

Chapter six

* * *

There is probably heaps of bad grammer throughtout. I'm sorry, But I'm really busy, and I figure a messy story is better than no story at all.

* * *

_Where is it?_

Jack woke to someone bouncing on his bed. "can I see him! Can I see him!" it was Cora, Jack smiled, he gave her a hug, "when mums awake, she needs her rest you know." He was in one of Cal's many guest rooms, having to have stayed the night.

Rose had been exhausted after the birth, and she had lost a fair bit of blood, the doctor had assured her she'd be fine, "just needs plenty of rest," were his exact words, "then she'll be good as before."

There was a knock at the door and a timid voice asked, "may I come in." "um.sure. sure." Jack said quickly. To his surprise Cal's wife, Prudence walked in. "I trust you slept well," she said, as equally nervous as jack was, all jack could do was nod. "the maids, there severing breakfast now, so I thought I'd show you down myself."

As jack followed her, he couldn't help but ask questions. "Rose, is she awake?" "still sleeping," replied Prudence, "as is young Cody, I think she'll be asleep well into the day." When they reached the huge dinning room, Jack came face to face with Cal.

He was at the head of the table, Prudence sat to his right, Jack put Cora to his left, and then himself next to Cora. A maid came around, offering an assortment of food, Jack quickly chose.

Prudence began to talk nervously, trying to engage one of them in conversation. Cal grunted now and again, and jack nodded politely, but neither of the two men were listening. Cal keep his eyes on jack throughout breakfast, and it was only when Cora left with a maid that the silence was broken.

"For heavens sake Cal, what is going on!" it was prudence. Both Cal and Jack turned to gasp at her, her face was red and she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"what's going on?" Prudence repeated angrily, jack sensed that this was her first outburst ever in front of her husband, by the look on Cal's face. "Jack knows what he did," he said smugly. "I did nothing wrong!" Jack couldn't help himself, he knew Cal wanted to throw him out, and he was pushing his luck, but he just couldn't help himself. Neither her nor Rose were wrong, It was Cal who was wrong.

"I know you have it!" Cal jumped to his feet, overturning the table so that china smashed everywhere. "I know you do! It's mine! Give it to me, you, you gutter rat!" Prudence gave a still scream, and clutched her heart as if she might die. Jack backed away hastily, as Cal rushed at him.

Rose woke to a horrible crashing sound with a start. She looked around wildly, in the corner was Cody, fast asleep, but no one else was in the room. She felt tired, like lead, but still she struggled out of bed, almost falling over, and rushed down the hall and towards the sound as fast as her aching head would allow.

A table was overturned in the dining room, china smashed all around it, chairs thrown aside. In the corner was Prudence, screaming loudly "to stop it" and just in front of her was Cal and Jack.

Cal had Jack pinned against the wall, screaming at him, Jack kicked him in the gut, throwing him to the floor before he punched hard in the face, no one seemed to have noticed her.

"stop it!" he shout startled them, Cal looked at her, eyes flashing in anger, he made to come at her, but Jack lunged at him, pulling him back.

"What's going on?" she gasped in horror. "where is it?" Cal's face was red with rage, "the heart of the ocean, _where _is it!" jack was struggling to keep hold him.

Rose knew this was all her fault, if only she hadn't mentioned it, if only she hadn't run into Cal, if only the baby hadn't come so soon, but "if only'" wasn't going to change the situation.

"Rose, go rest!" Jack shouted, "I'll pack our things, just rest for a while, I'll sort this out-,"

"I don't have it."

Silence suddenly cut through the room.

"what?" Cal said it so quietly, but rose knew he was still in s rage.

"I don't have it," she said breathlessly, before quickly adding, "I threw it, it back where it belonged, where it should have gone, I, I don't have it."

Jack had actually let go of Cal in shock, though thankfully, Cal hadn't seemed to have noticed. Rose had never told Jack that had gotten rid of it, at first she had wanted to sell it, then keep it, but after a while she just wanted to get rid of it. She had told this to jack, but every time she had wanted to throw it away, she had never gone through with it.

Except for the last time, but Jack didn't know about that time, she had kept it to herself, and he was never one to pry.

"where," Cal's voice was hoarse, but he seemed strangely calm. "the Atlantic."

Rather than explode, Cal buried his face in his hands, lost for words, Jack however, realised what the Atlantic meant. On there travels back from France, they had crossed near where the titanic went down, and that, Rose had felt, was where it really belonged.


	7. I think things will be fine

Chapter seven

_I think things will be fine_

Over the next few days, Rose recovered in bed, while Cal kept well out of sight, he seemed to have thought he'd lost everything, but Prudence assured them he'd get over it. "Oh, he'll be fine." She had said rather sadly, "he's just in one of his 'moods' but he always gets over them, especially now that your leaving, he'll start to get on with things."

She smiled at the little family before them, letting her gaze rest on Cody for a while. "he's beautiful," she said quietly, "be sure to take care of him," she paused, as if unsure what to say, then said: "Well, I suppose this is farewell, but rose, if I might have a word with you?"

"I just, well its, well..." she seemed unable to find the words she had wanted, and so surprised Rose by pulling her into a hug, "just take care of yourself, Rose, I've grow fond of you…of the common people." She gave her a small smile.

"what was that about?" Jack asked as they reached the train that was to take them back home, "everything okay?" Rose grinned, "It is now." She said quietly, holding her new son close to her, she had a feeling that everything was going to be fine from now on.

* * *

Yay last chapter! I hope you liked it, thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed! 


End file.
